


Picking Favourites

by spinmetal



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I ship my friends ships, I ship them hard, also shaxx and cayde totally fight over who's the cuter couple, posting this from Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinmetal/pseuds/spinmetal
Summary: If Cayde or Lord Shaxx ever asks you who’s the Tower’s Cutest Couple, you just smile, nod and get the fuck outta doge.   — Veteran Guardian.





	Picking Favourites

**Author's Note:**

> posting this fic here as well as Tumblr bc I love my oc and I love my friends' ocs and I love shipping my and my friends ocs.

It started with treasure maps. Sol’d run back to the Tower soon as Cayde had started selling his maps, the young hunter eager to see her Vanguard and more loot, respectively. Cayde had greeted her as usual, she’d hugged him as usual and she’d bought his treasure maps with a little bargaining because  _no Cayde, I’m not paying your debts off for you_. And she’d sat beside him while he looked over reports and chatted with her and at her as she played with a length of rope to keep her hands occupied, as usual. Normal day, good day.

And then, out of the blue: “Hey Guardian, got something to ask you.”

Sol blinked, tilting her head in curiosity.

“Who d'you think’s a cuter couple- me and Morse? Or Shaxx and Yan.”

_Odd question_ , Sol thought, and squinted her eyes, a little suspicious. “Why?”

“Oh nothin- just wanted to know my  _second favourite Guardian’s_  opinion, is all,” her Vanguard says all casual, shrugging. “But hey, if you don’t wanna put it out there…”

“Never said I didn’t,” Sol says, a bundle of warmth in her chest at her Vanguard calling her his  _second favourite Guardian_. Morse is obviously his favourite, though why Morse wouldn’t be  _anyone’s_ favourite is a wonder since she’s so-

“Hey now, you fantasising about my girlfriend.” Sol gives Cayde a flat look.

“Everyone fantasizes about your girlfriend. She’s one of the coolest Guardians to be Risen, Cayde. Cooler than you, too.”

“You wound me- that’s true, but I’m wounded here.” Cayde doubles over dramatically as though he’s been stabbed in the gut, and Sol gigglesnorts amused and exasperated by her Vanguard’s theatrics. “But seriously, you gonna answer my question?”

“Yeh, hang on.” Sol tugs the rope in her hands, tying it in knots and untying it again. Knot, unknot, knot, unknot. Cuter couple? Mayde and Yaxx are the Tower’s two cutest couples. Tower’s two hottest couples. She’s seen and heard some of the stuff Shaxx n Yan’ve done. The Yeeting off the Wall. It’s funny, adorable. And then there’s Cayde and Morse. Heh, Sol’d been blessed to witness Morse’s impression of Cayde rallying troops for the assault on the Wall. That was really funny. They’re both cute couples…… but Sol’s always gonna be biased towards her Vanguard and the class. “Morse ‘n You.”

“Nice to have your support Guardian,” Cayde says and Sol looks up at him with a smile.

“Anytime,” is her honest answer.

And that’s that.

-is what Sol’d like to say but it really isn’t because when she goes to Lord Shaxx a few days later to turn in some tokens he glares how does he even do that with his helmet how does he even see out of it down at her and Sol  _shakes_  in her boots, terrified and confused. She can’t be  _that_  bad in Crucible, right? But Lord Shaxx says-

“So you’re the Hunter who claims Morse and Cayde make a cuter couple than the Crucible.”

-and Sol instantly regrets every word she’s ever spoken to her Vanguard. Out of the corner of her eyes, she sees a fellow Hunter shaking their head sympathetically, and feels a Light pat on her back.  _You too, huh_ , Sol thinks miserably as Lord Shaxx booms -“There is nothing cuter than the Crucible and Yan and I  _are_  the Crucible!”

Sol nods mutely, already backpedaling and the sympathetic Hunter runs interference, grabbing Lord Shaxx’s attention and gesturing at Sol to flee.

And flee she does, to the only other Vanguard she hugs on a regular basis-

“ _ **IKORAAA!!!!**_ ” The kinderguardian barrels toward the Warlock Vanguard, pigeons scattering as she goes. Ikora blessedly meets her with a hug, stroking her hair.

“What troubles you, young one?” Ikora asks and Sol tells her the entire story. When she’s done, Ikora hums in contemplation, then offers some words of wisdom.

“Perhaps you should inform Morse and Yan of your plight. They may be sympathetic toward you. Light knows how many new guardians have been wrapped up in their feud.”

“Thanks, Tower Mom,” Sol sniffles and gives Ikora one last squeeze before running off to find Morse and Yan. She makes note to bring something nice back from Io for Ikora too.

Finding Yan  _and_  Morse is a little tricky but when she finally manages to catch them together she falls to her knees before them and begs Yan to  _please make Lord Shaxx stop harassing me I didn’t know about his and Cayde’s feud_ , and begs Morse to  _please tell Cayde to stop using my very biased opinion on the Tower’s Cutest Couple Issue as hard evidence he’s right_.

Light have mercy on this poor kinderguardian, she knoweth not what she hath walked into.

**Author's Note:**

> Destiny Tumblr Discord i love u and the insanity and amazing plot bunnies y'all spawn.


End file.
